Talk:Anguish
ITS YO BOIS HERE WITH ME GONNA REVIEW DIS CHAPTER THAT MY BOI HERE WROTE AND OMG PRESS F FOR RESPECT CAUSE I ABOUT TO BE HEART BROKEN Ok so first of all im super proud of u for posting 2 in one month ur a legend ty second of all I just remembered that everyone basically hates each other and is ready to betray one another at this point so lmao im so sad why do I go to read these chapters with the idea that they all happy and alive i'm an idiot Good guy Monny always helping them by explaining the trial before it happens, such an icon honestly. We're already into the fights between them goddamnit can I just root for Monny at this point??? LMAO call em out Tomori, tell em about dat note!! Gdi of course it would be written by Rai, it would be too easy otherwise. x.x I love Tomori's replies to things honestly, she's such an icon Fucking Azama not even saying sorry just telling him off lmao pls he literally did nothing wrong he's a pure boi Lmao honestly if it wasn't for the terrible story behind this, Tomori's night with Ken would probably be something on a sitcom honestly LOL OMG SATOSHI like "yeh great i-wait a minuteeee" Omg nuuu Satoshi why u do dis to me man, first Rai dies af and now Satoshi is the traitor and about to die af Oh god I'm so confused, the mystery is only thickening even as one plot is solved rip me x.x so were those flashback memory things that included all the dead people the past and they did know each other before? honestly im such a mess omg Also since he keeps refering to whoever as a she, I have to predict that the extra student is gonna turn out to be the one who trapped them all there or something idk Omg this just gets more and more confusing pls just let them all be happy and leave DX Dammmnn Monny coming in all cold blooded to stop him from finishing his sentance. @.@ Omg not the but, Ken why u gotta be the protagonist and cause all of this extra hassle dude GDI YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE CAUSE U SUDDENLY WANT TO BE GOOD PEOPLE AND NOT SACRIFICE ONE LIFE TO GET OUT I HATE, kill em all monomech pls Here comes the shipping of Azama and Shiomi as she "helps him sleep" lmao ok kids u do u No, don't let her in, she's a rude gurl and she doesn't deserve ur pureness. Gdi ken Ugh, I don't need more weird flashback things that make me so confused and emotional pls x.x You couldn't even let Tomori finish that gay thought before you sent me down the emotion trail? ty very much I hate and this story is officially scrapped it was a bad run gg im leaving bai Honestly tho this story is getting the most interesting its been so far, not a easy feat, and that's fantastic. I can't believe that we're already near the ending. It's been to short but ayy at least we got a sequel with even more emotional depression coming up, right??? ur gonna kill me at this rate pls x.x I am really interested to see how this plays out tho like honestly I feel like every time I predict the next thing, I'm always thinking too small and you go perfectely big so like im excited, I cant even predict how this is going to go down tbh As for the traitor reveal, I really wasn't expecting Satoshi tbh I mean I even predicted him to be the one who died in Rai's place lmao but here we are and it really did turn out fantastic. Now here comes the part of the review where imma suck lmao, not only am I tired but I also just suck in general (I'm cheap so dw it doesn't cost much for my services, u know where to find me. ;3) but boi I'm really enjoying this and while it's going to be a shame for it to all be over, I'm really excited to see how it all comes together. If it comes together, who knows maybe ur gonna be rude and leave me on a cliffhanger lmao pls give me mercy.